sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Moms' Night Out
| writer = Jon Erwin Andrea Gyertson Nasfell | starring = | music = Cliff Eidelman Marc Fantini Steffan Fantini | cinematography = Kristopher Kimlin | editing = Andrew Erwin Jonathan Olive | studio = Affirm Films Provident Films Pure Flix Entertainment Four Boys Entertainment | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $5 million | gross = $10.5 million }} Moms' Night Out is a 2014 American faith-based comedy film directed by the Erwin Brothers, and written by Jon Erwin and Andrea Gyertson Nasfell. The film stars Sarah Drew, Sean Astin, Patricia Heaton and Trace Adkins. The film was released on May 9, 2014, in 1,044 theaters. Plot Though happily married with three children, Allyson Field is beset with anxiety and feelings of unworthiness; finding comfort in her two best friends Sondra and Izzy. Allyson's husband, Sean, recommends a night out for his overstressed wife, resulting in she, Izzy, and Sondra planning one that starts with dinner at a fancy Chinese restaurant. However, when Ally and her friends arrive at the restaurant, they're told that their reservation has been lost; resulting in Ally having a meltdown and throwing away their cellphones. The evening degenerates with further accidents and misunderstanding as the babysitters hired to watch the kids take them to a video arcade, which results in a trip to the emergency room and the women's van inadvertently being taken. Things go from bad to worse when Bridget realizes that Phoenix is missing. The four travel across the city looking for him, and all four end up in a jail cell with Sondra accidentally tasered by a cop. However, everyone is soon reunited and Ally types a blog post proclaiming that while her life is stressed and crazy, it is also beautiful. Cast * Sarah Drew as Allyson * Sean Astin as Sean * Patricia Heaton as Sondra * Andrea Logan White as Izzy * Trace Adkins as Bones * Robert Amaya as Marco * Abbie Cobb as Bridget * Harry Shum, Jr. as Joey * David Hunt as Cabbie * Alex Kendrick as Pastor Ray * Anjelah Johnson as restaurant hostess * Kevin Downes as Kevin * Manwell Reyes as Desk Guy * Sammi Hanratty as Zoe * Jason Burkey as DJ * Michael Leone as Brandon Production Filming started in June 2013 in Birmingham, Alabama, and wrapped up on June 24, the Erwin brothers announced. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 19% approval rating based on 43 reviews with an average rating of 4.03/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Cheap-looking, unfunny, and kind of sexist to boot, Moms' Night Out is a disappointment from start to finish." On Metacritic, the film has a rating of 25 out of 100, based on 20 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews." Moms' Night Out won an award for Best Film at the 46th GMA Dove Awards. The film grossed $4.2 million in its opening weekend, finishing in seventh place. As of July 13, 2014, the film had grossed $10.5 million. References External links * * * * Category:2010s comedy films Category:2014 films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Films scored by Cliff Eidelman Category:Films shot in Tennessee Category:TriStar Pictures films